terra_nationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dorvish Police
The Dorvish Police (Dundorfian: Dorvische Polizei) are the official national police force of Dorvik. The Dorvish Police are underneath the Ministry of the Interior of the Kingdom of Dorvik. The head of the Dorvish Police is the "Chief of Dorvish Police" a unique rank within the rank structure of the Dorvish Police. The Chief of Dorvish Police is appointed directly by the King of Dorvik with recommendation by the State Chancellor and the Minister of the Interior. The Dorvish Police patrol public property at all times. Dorvish police officers are responsible for enforcing national, provincial and local laws depending on the branch of police service that they are in. Dorvish Police officers are armed with small arms, traditionally handguns and are legally allowed to arrest anyone that they have reasonable cause to believe that they committed a crime. Most Dorvish Police officers are assigned to patrol cars and are responsible for the daily protection of millions of Dorvish citizens. The Dorvish Police are primarily responsible for "minor crimes" in that crimes that are not serious investigations. The State Criminal Police are the "detectives" and "investigators" of the Dorvish law enforcement apparatus. The Dorvish Police are responsible for typically initial contact and potential arrest but it is unlikely that they will continue anything above a surface level investigation; while some do, those are rare cases. History Organization Structure *Amt I - Head Office (Dundorfian: Hauptamt) **Main Office of the Chief of the Dorvish Police **Office of the Police General Counsel **Office of Labor Relations (works with the All-Dorvish Police Trade Union (Dundorfian: Alldorvischer Polizeigewerkschaft; ADPG)) *Amt II - Administrative Office (Dundorfian: Verwaltungsamt) **Police Recruit and Training Department ***Dorvish Police Academy (Dundorfian: Dorvische Polizeiakademie) **Financial Department **Police Quartermaster **Motor Pool Main Department *Amt III - Border Police Command Office (Dundorfian: Grenzschutzpolizei Kommandoamt) **Operations Department **Special Operations Department **Human Rights and Legal Department *Amt IV - Municipal Police Command Office (Dundorfian: Stadtpolizei Kommandoamt) *Amt V - Rural Police Command Office (Dundorfian: Landpolizei Kommandoamt) *Amt VI - Order Police Command Office (Dundorfian: Ordnungspolizei Kommandoamt) *Amt VII - Protection Police Command Office (Dundorfian: Schutzpolizei Kommandoamt) *Amt VII - Traffic Police Command Office (Dundorfian: Verkehrspolizei Kommandoamt) The Dorvish Police maintain a strict organization throughout the country, the Dorvish Police maintain an organization at a Province, District, and local level. *'Provincial Police Headquarters' (Dundorfian: Provinzpolizeipräsidium) - Provincial police presidiums are the highest organization of the Dorvish police within a Province. They are headed by a Provincial Police President (Dundorfian: Provinzpolizeipräsident) ranking at General of Police (Dundorfian: General der Polizei); *'Police Presidium' (Dundorfian: Polizeipräsidium) - Police presidium is a group of districts within a specific province, headed by a Police President (Dundorfian: Polizeipräsident) ranking at or above Lieutenant General of Police (Dundorfian: Generalleutnant der Polizei); *'Police Directorate' (Dundorfian: Polizeidirektion) - Police directorates are the highest authority within a county (Dundorfian: Kreis), headed by a Police Director (Dundorfian: Polizeidirektor) ranking at or above Major General of Police (Dundorfian: Generalmajor der Polizei); *'Police Group' (Dundorfian: Polizeigruppe) - Three to five police areas in a geographic area within a large city, headed by a Police Head Inspector (Dundorfian: Polizeioberinspektor) ranking at or above Colonel of Police (Dundorfian: Oberst der Polizei); *'Police District' (Dundorfian: Polizeiabschnitt) - Five or more precincts in a geographic area within a city, headed by a Police Inspector (Dundorfian: Polizeiinspektor) ranking at or above Major of Police (Dundorfian: Major der Polizei); *'Police Precinct' (Dundorfian: Polizeirevier) - 25 - 50 Police Officers (with additional support staff), headed by a Police Councilor (Dundorfian: Polizeirat) ranking at or above Captain of Police (Dundorfian: Hauptmann der Polizei) Service branches of the police *'Administrative Police' (Dundorfian: Verwaltungspolizei) - The administration division of the Dorvish Police is divided into State, Province, District, and Local levels. This is the leadership of the Dorvish Police at all levels, each successive level has the authority of the lower with the state being the highest and underneath the direction of the Ministry of the Interior of the Dorvish government. The Administrative Police are also responsible for licensing and other administrative manners. *'Municipal Police' (Dundorfian: Stadtpolizei) – Members of the Dorvish Police that are assigned to large cities and some large towns. *'Rural Police' (Dundorfian: Landpolizei) – Members of the Dorvish Police that are assigned to smaller towns, cities, and villages. They are also often found patrolling the country sides of the Dorvish Kingdom. *'Order Police' (Dundorfian: Ordnungspolizei) – Members of the Dorvish Police that are assigned to the Order Police are similar to SWAT or Special Response Teams in other countries. They are militarily trained police officers who are used in a wide variety of ways, mostly in terms of civil disorder and natural disaster relief. They are organized into a Platoon, Company, Battalion and sometimes Regiment (for larger cities). *'Protection Police' (Dundorfian: Schutzpolizei) – Members of the Dorvish Police assigned to the Protection Police fill a similar role to the Order Police but are more focused on assisting the day to day police operations, they are more heavily armed and armored and respond to most emergencies that are above normal police. *'Traffic Police' (Dundorfian: Verkehrspolizei) – Members of the Dorvish Police assigned to the Traffic Police patrol the Dorvish highways, major roadways and serve as accident and crash investigators. *Fire Police – While not considered to be “normal” police officers, they assist local volunteer fire departments in arson investigations, search and rescue as well as provide heavy support to serious fires throughout the country. *'Border Police' (Dundorfian: Grenzschutzpolizei) – The Dorvish Border Police operate as a very heavily independent branch of the Dorvish Police. They work closely with the State Customs Administration (Dorvik)State Customs Administration who manage all customs and immigration into Dorvik. *'Special Police' (Dundorfian: Sonderpolizei) - The special police is the catch-all term for special branches of the police, most of these are underneath the jurisdiction of the Dorvish Police and various other government agencies. The Special Police are not technically apart of the Dorvish Police but in times of serious emergency the Chief of Dorvish Police can call up special police to serve. Special branches of the police The Dorvish Police, in conjunction with other ministries, maintains a series of special police services. *'Diplomatic Police' (Dundorfian: Diplomatische Polizei)– Underneath the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, the Diplomatic Police are responsible for the protection of Dorvish Embassies and diplomatic installations abroad, they protect Dorvish diplomats and assist in foreign dignitary protection and international apprehension. *'State Economic Police' (Dundorfian: Staatliche Wirtschaftspolizei) – Underneath the Ministry of Economics, the State Economic Police are responsible for investigations into a variety of economic crimes and work closely with the State Criminal Police, the State Security Service and other branches of the Dorvish security and intelligence community. *'Health and Social Police' (Dundorfian: Gesundheits- und Sozialpolizei) – Underneath the Ministry of Health, the Health and Social Police are responsible for investigations into matters of national health, investigations into a variety of health topics as well as investigating abuses of the national welfare system. *'Economic Protection Police' (Dundorfian: Wirtschaftliche Schutzpolizei) – The Economic Protection Police are responsible for the protection of economic interests of Dorvik are used sparingly, they are however involved in investigations into workers claims, injuries as well as investigations into workers conditions, policing workers unions and investigations into industrial accidents. They were prominent during the early 20th century when strikes were common and have remained as an integral part of the Ministry of Labor for several decades. *'State Railway Police' (Dundorfian: Eisenbahnpolizei) and the State Railway Criminal Police (Dundorfian: Staatsbahn Kriminalpolizei) are underneath the purview of the Dorvish Royal Railways (commonly known as the Dorvish State Railways), the national train operator of the Kingdom of Dorvik which is one of the few publicly operated companies that uses the term “Royal”. *'Hafensicherungstruppen' ("harbor security troops") and Lagersicherungstruppen ("warehouse security troops") - Underneath the control of the State Customs Administration. These are the armed police of the State Customs Administration charged with securing the ports and land trade points of Dorvik and carrying out operations to combat smuggling and illegal trade. These units use the word "truppe" but also use the term police interchangeably. The Hafensicherungstruppen also doubles as the Dorvish Coast Guard. *State Criminal Police - The State Criminal Police are the investigative police of Dorvik, they were originally underneath the auspices of the Ministry of the Interior, however, the decision was made to transfer them to the Ministry of Justice where they serve as the primary investigators of the Dorvish state. Uniforms and equipment The Dorvish Police can be found in a wide variety of uniforms. Dorvish Police are assigned two uniforms, a class "A" which is a ceremonial dress uniform and a class "B" which is an everyday uniform. Dorvish Police units are sometimes granted access to tactical military-style uniforms, usually, a black, khaki, field grey or dark green BDU-style uniform while others wear plain clothes. Dorvish Police are all equipped with personal radios, a ballistics vest which can be worn with an inner carrier or an outer carrier and is equipped with a wide variety of personal tools on their belts. Dorvish Police are equipped with a semi-automatic pistol, most carry several magazines on them with additional ammunition, they carry a flashlight, a taser, handcuffs, OC spray, and a baton. Dorvish Police often re-certify with OC, baton, and firearms on a regular basis. The Dorvish Police make use of a similar waffenfarbe of the Armed Forces of Dorvik it is based on the piping of the Dorvish Police shoulder epaulets. The Administrative Police wear a carmine red, Border Police wear light green. The various branches of the Special Police wear different colors depending on their branch within their respective service. Category:Government and politics of Dorvik